Prior ladder attachment devices show that it is known to use auxiliary shelves in association with step ladders and rung ladders. An example of this structure is shown by Gaviorno, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,371. This device has a pair of upright arms that are hooked onto the rungs of a ladder. A horizontal shelf is attached to the top of the arms. An angle brace retains the shelf in a horizontal position. The device can be folded for transportation or storage. Brent, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,793, discloses an auxiliary shelf for a step ladder. The shelf has a single leg that is attached to the ladder side rail with an adjusting structure that allows for the changing of the height of the shelf.